A Slight Rewrite
by hope4love
Summary: Some times I have an overactive imagination that needs more than the show gives me. so here is a scene from the show I tweaked a little. Probably the first of many . . .depending on the reviews!


****

Little thing that popped out during class thought I'd write it up! A few personal things that one should understand about me when reading this

1 no one is hotter and smoother then Johnny Depp

2 I'm slightly angry with ummmm my X (?) and so this is a little less man friendly then most of my stuff and more up the angry lesbian trail

3 some one told me some where that after your first time your hips spread slightly so it is noticeably physically . Probably not true but I used it!

But whatever right! Please read and tell me what you think so I can make my next story better! Thanks!

"You're to late." Marissa said sad and spiteful. 

__

God! All I wanted was you! I wanted you! But all you wanted was that model! You could even wait a week for me to make up my mind? I have been with Luke for like 5 years and he waited 5 years for me to sleep with him and you couldn't even wait a week! Five fucking days is all you had to wait but no your to much of a wounded bad boy right! Ohh yoru so fucked up you can't handle not getting me right away! Suddenly you don't understand baggage! Whatever!

Marissa wanted so badly to yell at him. Let him know all her thoughts all the pain he had caused her. How confused he had made her. But she was too upset to make her voice work. All she could do was say you're too late.

Ryan heard her. Saw the kiss goodnight. Saw the pain in her eyes and saw how she stood awkwardly legs spread farther then normal.

__

She just slept with him! Probably for the first time her hip are wider, her stance is painful! God I pushed her into sleeping with that . . .that . . .asshole!

Ryan couldn't help himself. Though she seemed so defensive, so angry he had to try. He had been better then this with girls before. He had been no Johnny Depp but he certainly had never gone without. Why can't he just seem to get her?

__

Hell I got girls away from their baby's daddies in Chino! All they got is prepubescent history! Hell he doesn't even love her the cheating bastard!

Marissa saw him step in closer and got frightened. She was tired and confused. She had just lost her virginity, and though she loved Luke (_I do love Luke. I do?_) hadn't been able to get her mind of Ryan the entire time. 

__

Don't you get it! step back! You've screwed with me more than I can take tonight! Not only did you upset me enough to push me into doing something I was wholly unprepared to do you made it impossible for me to get my mind off you while I did it! DO you have any idea how hard it is to have sex with Luke and picture nothing but you the hole time!

Marissa backed up for every step Ryan took forward. Till her foot hit the first step to her porch. She wasn't really trapped but she didn't have the strength or conviction to move any further. 

Ryan realized what he was gonna do only after it was too late to stop himself. He placed his hands on Marisa's face cupping her jaw and rubbing his thumb in smooth soothing patterns over her check. 

__

You feel so good!

Marissa wanted to pull away or at least shy away from his touch but she couldn't. All she could do was remain perfectly still and hope he didn't make any sudden movements. She was to exhausted to fight back at this point.

__

You feel so good! I can't do this I can't! Even if I wanted to there is no question now I am with Luke!

Ryan could see Marissa protesting with herself. Trying to win an internal war, heart against better judgement but he also knew he was gonna make her fight really hard if she was gonna deny him.

__

I've been nice and reserved and sweet long enough! I didn't get what I wanted! Now it's time to take what I want!

Ryan leaned in for a kiss but before his lips brushed hers he redirected himself and kissed her on the forehead, gently and lingeringly. After he pulled his lips away he took one more baby step in towards her and rested his head against hers.

__

What is wrong with you man? You chicken! It never mattered to me before what state the girl was in or if she would regret this in the morning! Why should it start bothering me now!

Ryan got the answer to his question before he could even finish the thought.

__

I love her! Goddamn it I love her!

Ryan pulled away then knowing he couldn't do what he had planned to do. He couldn't change her mind for her with pleasure. She would have to come to him without him insistence.

"I . . .I thought you had already picked Luke and I was upset! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," he said over his shoulder as he walked away. Not sure if he really wanted her to hear it or not.

As soon as Ryan was out of sight Marissa gingerly slid down to the ground. Coming to rest on the first step of her porch.

__

If only I hadn't slept with Luke! If only Ryan hadn't been such a typical man about everything! Whatever! fuck it! I'm with Luke. Luke loves me! Ryan's an ass! Yeah an Ass! A big ass! All he is is an Ass!

Marissa kept repeating her last though to herself. As she opened the door to her house she thought:

__

Ryan's an ass!

As she greeted her parents and went up stares to bed she thought:

__

Ryan is the biggest ass!

As she changed into her PJ's and climbed into bed she though: 

__

A giant ass!

As she drifted off to sleep she thought:

__

How can I be in love . . .with such a giant Ass! 


End file.
